


12:51

by bxg_baxigui



Category: Bjyx, Bojunyixiao - Fandom, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Happy Ending, Inspired by 12:51, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxg_baxigui/pseuds/bxg_baxigui
Summary: He has never been at such a loss before. The pain of waiting for someone to send you a message knowing it will probably never come.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	12:51

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 12:51.

He has never been at such a loss before. The pain of waiting for someone to send you a message knowing it will probably never come. Xiao Zhan had been giving his phone screen anticipative glances hoping a certain someone would send him a text. But it never came. He’s been reading their previous conversations to give his self the feeling of inclination. He has been doing this ever since their break up and had almost memorized it.

_“Zhan-ge, you’re the best thing that happened to me. Happy 4th anniversary. I know we’ve both been stressed and all and barely have the time to see each other because of our schedules but I’ll try to find time to visit you there tonight. I love you <3.”_

_But Wang Yibo never appeared. Not on his front porch, not even a call, not a message after. Xiao Zhan did not mind. He knows the entertainment industry well since he’s also in it so he did not bother sending his partner a message asking where he is or what he’s doing._

At present, Xiao Zhan had realized how he never knew why Wang Yibo did not explain. Although Xiao Zhan understood their situation, he believes that he still deserved an explanation.

_The first time they met after their breakup was at the mall, when Xiao Zhan unintentionally bumped unto Wang Yibo. He caught a glimpse of how the younger looked but chose to bow his head, apologize, and walk away. Yibo understood how his Zhan-ge still wouldn’t want to talk to him so he let it go._

Xiao Zhan wished he greeted him instead of trying to escape. Xiao Zhan wanted to see him again, to go back to that particular time.

“I still love him.” He sighs.

He glances at his phone only to see that it’s 8 minutes before 1:00 AM. But did he care? No. He has always stayed up late ever since their break up. He couldn’t help but feel anxious. He had always thought of what Wang Yibo would be doing.

_“Zhan-ge, you should go to sleep already. It’s 1 AM. You will have the whole day tomorrow to finish that.” Wang Yibo, who just woke up in the middle of the night by hearing the computer keyboard, exclaims._

_Xiao Zhan closes his eyes and faces Wang Yibo while sitting at his office chair. “Carry!” He demands. Yibo did as his gege had asked him to and they drifted off to sleep while snuggled up within each other’s warmth._

“Why am I suddenly remembering these?” A tear escapes from his eye as he unconsciously clicks the call button on his phone. After a few rings, someone picks up.

“Hello?” Wang Yibo on the other line.

_Xiao Zhan had never expected to see Wang Yibo flirt with anyone right after their break up. He had followed the latter all the way to the bar only to see him kiss someone else a day after they broke up. He followed him here to apologize, to get him back and to try to see if they still had a chance. But before Wang Yibo could even see him, he storms off the bar, goes home, and cries himself to sleep._

Xiao Zhan had just realized who the person who spoke was. He sits up, shocked, but after a while exhales to calm himself down.

Wang Yibo could hear his Zhan-ge’s heavy breathing on the other side. He never gave an answer but he chose not to end the call. He was actually thrilled after finding out Xiao Zhan had called him.

Xiao Zhan walks up to the window of his room and stares at the orange sky. 

_The sun is rising. I’ve been up all night._

Xiao Zhan sniffles and a long beep resounded. Wang Yibo ended the call.

“He must’ve been tired and went back to sleep.” Xiao Zhan stifles a laugh with sadness evident in the way he spoke. He leaned on the window frame and hung his upper body on it.

“Zhan-ge!” A yell from outside woke him up in his mental turmoil.

Wang Yibo is right there, in his front porch, staring at him with those sad eyes. Xiao Zhan was stuck on his feet. He couldn’t move due to the shock of knowing Wang Yibo is here again. Yibo entered through the front door using the house keys Xiao Zhan gave him before. He climbs up the stairs to his gege’s bedroom and sees him at the window, still frozen in shock.

“Zhan-ge.” He calls as he snakes his arms in the other’s waist and hugs him from behind. Xiao Zhan attempted to push him away but he just can’t.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

They both say in unison. Wang Yibo loosens the hug giving Xiao Zhan the chance to face him. He wipes away the tears from his ex-lover’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Yibo asks in genuine concern.

“I came to a realization…that I want to finally move on from you.” Xiao Zhan explains. “And an apology is my final step of letting you go.”

Wang Yibo tightens the embrace.

“After having me worried that you’d do anything to yourself you’d still push me away? Fine if that’s what you want.”

“I still want you back though.” Xiao Zhan buries his face Yibo’s neck and lets his tears flow.

“I still want you as well.” Yibo replies before they share a kiss full of passion, love, and sorrow.


End file.
